Mi Colega de Siempre
by hannah-hm
Summary: [ONESHOT, SHONEN AI,SONGFIC] ¡Sasuke ha regresado! Pero no quiere contarle sus motivos a Naruto... ¿Qué oculta el joven Uchiha? SasuNaru, pesimo summmary u.ú


**Ohayo nOn!! Volví, esta vez con un songfic sasunaru, que espero que os guste!!!**

**Género: **Songfic, UA, Romance.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, un amigo mio que vive cerquita de Málaga xD.

**Dedicatoria: **Quisiera dedicar este fic a Minny kitty-chan, que anda varias semanas desaparecida por fanfiction y que ganó un fic OwO, y a mi amiga y confidente Xirila, que ama el yaoi casi tanto como yo.

**Letra del fic: **"mi colega de siempre" De El Arrebato.

**Notas: **Este fic es sasunaru, oneshot, songfic. La canción es del Arrebato, titulada "mi colega de siempre". En principio este fic no iba a ser yaoi, pero hay gente que lo desea con ganas O. Por último, el fic se narra desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

**Y sin mas rodeos, que comience el fic nOn!! **

_Mi colega de siempre_

_By hannah-hm _

**_Cuando menos te lo esperas va la vida y te sorprende _**

_**tanto tiempo de vacío que se llena de repente.**_

_**He vuelto a ver a un buen amigo a mi colega de siempre,**_

_**ese que nunca se olvida, ese que vive en tu mente.**_

Era un día normal y corriente, soleado y aburrido. No había nadie en las calles, ya que una ola de calor acechaba a Konoha. Yo estaba sentado en un banco del parque, secándome el sudor.

-¡Qué calor, dattebayo! T.T- exclamé.

De repente, vi como una oscura figura venía hacia mi. Me frote los ojos, para asegurarme de que no era un espejismo. No podía creerlo. Sasuke-baka había vuelto.

**_Como celebrando un gol nos pegamos un abrazo. _**

_**Parecíamos dos crios nerviosos por encontrarnos. **_

_**Como te trata la vida, como te tratan los años. **_

_**Que alegría me da verte y ver que en ti nada ha cambiado.**_

-Hola, dobe.- me saludó, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Sasuke-baka...- murmuré. Y los dos, casi sincronizados, nos abrazamos, sin importarnos que nunca antes lo hubiéramos hecho.

Pude notar que Sasuke-teme se sonrojaba un poco¡aunque no tenia motivos, ttebayo ò.ó! Sin previo aviso, me dio un empujón y nos separamos.

-¿Qué haces, usuratonkachi? A ver si vas a salir homosexual... u//u

-¿Homosexual¿Eso se come?- pregunté, pues sabía que eso le hacía rabiar.

-¡Baka!- gruñó, mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Lo miré más detenidamente y vi que Sasuke había cambiado mucho en estos años. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo, la cara más angulosa y tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado. La verdad es que estaba muy atractivo... ¿Pero qué diantres estoy pensando ò.ó?

**_Y de repente se paro el reloj_**

_**y volvimos a cantar letrillas por José,**_

_**un bocata, una cerveza por el callejón**_

_**y sentí con alegría como nos aplaudía el corazón. **_

En ese momento, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sasuke había vuelto, y eso era lo que más me importaba en ese momento. Con una sonrisa, le cogí del brazo y lo conduje hacia el Ichiraku, que por suerte estaba abierto.

-Dos tazones de ramen medianos, por favor.- le pedí al dependiente. Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los bancos y me miraba con una mirada que no lograba descifrar. Cogí los dos tazones y me dirigí hacia donde él estaba.

-Toma.- le dije, y le di un tazón.

Comimos en silencio durante un buen rato, aunque me fijé en que Sasuke me miraba de reojo. ¿En qué estaría pensando ese dobe ¬¬?

-¡Uff, estoy lleno!-Dije cuando terminamos de comer.

-Has cambiado mucho, Naruto.- soltó de repente Sasuke. Yo lo miré sine entender mucho.

-¿Y qué¿Acaso ahora te fijas en el cuerpo de los demás Sasuke-teme OoO?

-Hmpf... ¬//¬- contestó, y yo solté una carcajada.

-Por cierto¿por qué has vuelto?

-No tengo ganas de decírtelo ahora, usuratonkachi u.u

-Baka... ¬¬

**_Y volvimos a ser guerreros por la libertad_**

**_y la luna nos presto la llave de todas las calles de la ciudad.._**

**_Y volvimos a sentirnos compañeros de los gatos,_**

**_maullando en el tejado de la princesa del barrio._**

**_Volvimos a ponerle pegamento a nuestras vidas _**

**_y a cantar por Camarón por todas las esquinas._**

Se había hecho tarde, y la luna estaba totalmente llena. Cuando veía ala ciudad así, recordaba todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos Sasuke y yo en el grupo 7. Era como si volviéramos a luchar por la libertad, hablando metafóricamente. (N/A: wow, que fino y educado me está quedando Naruto OoO)

Corrimos por los tejados de las casas, y nos paramos en el tejado de la casa de la familia Aoyama (N/A: a más de uno le sonará este nombre xD) y estuvimos mirando tranquilamente el cielo, en compañía de todos los gatos que venían a visitar a Asamo.

Casi me entraban ganas de cantar...

**_Paseamos por el barrio rebuscando en sus paredes_**

_**los nombres de viejos colegas con los nuestros aparecen. **_

_**Éramos una familia que se divierte y se defiende.**_

_**Cuantas guerras en la espalda, guiñándole un ojo a la suerte.**_

Cuando nos cansamos de admirar el cielo, decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio. Cuántos recuerdos me traían los lugares que visitamos. Hasta que me fijé en un pequeño callejón semioculto entre dos casas.

-¡Mira Sasuke!- exclamé, señalando al callejón. ¿Te acuerdas?

Sasuke asintió, y entramos en la estrechez. Dentro habíamos escrito cuando éramos pequeños los nombres de todos nuestros amigos: Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, el cejas pobladas, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Sakura, Crystal..., y los nuestros, por supuesto. Todos esos nombres tenían una historia tras de sí, formando una gran familia que se divierte y defiende.

Cuántas misiones superamos todos juntos, codo con codo...

-Cuantos recuerdos¿no crees?- pregunté a Sasuke

-Claro.- me respondió mientras me miraba de la misma forma que antes.

-¿Me vas a decir ya por qué has vuelto?

-Sí...- me dijo, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Me ruboricé.- Pero aquí no...

_**Y volvimos a sentirnos como lobos callejeros,**_

_**fabricantes de las risas, buscadores del respeto.**_

_**Volvimos a apretar el cinturón de nuestras vidas**_

_**y a cantar por Camarón en todas las esquinas.**_

Me volvía a sentir de nuevo como un imbécil a su lado. Me cogió de la mano y fuimos saltando de tejado en tejado hasta el bosque, en las afueras de Konoha. Me llevó hacia un claro que nunca había visto, y me miró con sus penetrantes y atractivos ojos oscuros... ¿Pero otra vez, dattebayo Ò.Ó?

-¿Me lo vas a decir?- le pregunté, muerto de impaciencia.

-Sí, verás, es que...- pareció vacilar un poco. ¿Tanto le costaba decírmelo?

-¡Suéltalo de una vez, ttebayo!- grité.

-¡He vuelto por ti, baka!- gritó Sasuke, rojo como una lechuga. (N/A: rojo como una lechuga? O.o xD)- ¡Y no me grites!

-¿Por... por mí?- dije. La verdad, no me lo esperaba.- ¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque... porque...- continuó, más rojo que... ¡que el pelo de Gaara ò.ó!- ¡Porque uyo... te quiero!

_**Y volvimos a ser guerreros por la libertad**_

_**y la luna nos presto la llave de todas las calles de la ciudad..**_

_**Y volvimos a sentirnos compañeros de los gatos,**_

_**maullando en el tejado de la princesa del barrio.**_

**_Volvimos a ponerle pegamento a nuestras vidas_**

_**y a cantar por Camarón por todas las esquinas.**_

Me quedé mudo. No sabía que decirle. La verdad, Sasuke me había estado gustando desde hace mucho, pero tal vez no me atrevía a decírselo...

-¡Sasuke, yo...!- exclamé, pero para mí, las palabras sobraban.

Me lancé hacia él, y nos dimos un beso. (N/A: wow O///O!!) No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero se pasó enseguida. Fue la mejor sensación que he tenido en toda mi vida. Le abracé y el correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, Sasuke.- susurré.- Y creo que te voy a seguir queriendo toda mi vida.

No pude verle la cara, pero juraría que sonreía, aunque a la vez lloraba.

**Fin.**

**OwO!! Vaya, que raro me ha quedado xD. No me ha gustado mucho, la verdad, pero sean comprensivos, es mi primer songfic. **

**Por favor, si les gustó, dejan review, si no, dejen review, y si solo estaban aburridos y no sabían que leer, dejen review nOn!!**

**Gracias!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
